The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear and apparel, and in particular to articles of footwear and apparel capable of changing their appearance.
Articles, including articles of footwear and articles of clothing or apparel may include design elements or other kinds of structures that are intended to create a desired optical effect. The desired optical effects can include specific coloring, images and/or designs.